1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illuminating device and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp because the LED has features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption.
Generally, light emitted from the LEDs has a high directivity. However, It is uncomfortable for viewers to directly view the LED lamp. The light needs to be spread, yet still sufficiently illuminate a subject area.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having spread light which can sufficiently illuminate a subject area.